My Angel
by AyakaNaomichan
Summary: She hates him for his arrogance and she wouldn't want to meet him at all but why her feelings eking to meet him. Why she have different feelings for him? Who is her true feelings?
1. My Angel: Prologue

Prologue

When she woke up, she saw an image she kind a recognize calling her. The view was blurring. She tried closing her eyes and opens it again. Her reddish eyes opened widely when she saw the image that she missed a lot. Pearls start falling down when he suddenly gave her hug and comfort her. She tried to reciprocate it but she felt weak and the view was getting even blurred. She slowly closed her eyes and think back what happen.

That moment the music 'I knew I love U' by Savage Garden surrounded the environment.

*FLASHBACK*

She looked at him in shock and hurt. Her eyes widen when she saw him kissing the girl whom she once felt it's her best friend who will always be there for her and be by her side. She just stood there doing nothing but looking with pebbles dropping from her eyes. She then understood that she is as same as the wittered rose in her hand. She gripped it as hard as she could bear the pain in her heart. The pain in her hand was not as hurtful as it is in her heart. She dropped it when it the pain was unbearable and looked at her palm. It was covered in reddish liquid.

He opened his eyes slowly and kissed her forehead. He turned to his side to take the rose he bought till an image stopped him and made him to look up. He saw her standing few distances away from them with a bud of rose in her hand and nothing else. His eyes got wider than usual.

'Lily...'

He ran to her and held her hand. Calling her name and shacking her vigorously. He saw her hand covered with blood stains. He kept on calling her name while tying his handkerchief at her palm. She came to her conscious with the last touch of his hands. Her eyes sat upon his. As usual they were shining like the stars when he's serious.

"WHY? WHY? WHY...? Why have you cheated me? They were right about it. They were right that you have a relationship with Courtney. Why didn't I realize it when they spread the rumors. Why am I so stupid! How could you do this to me?"

"Lily, it just has to happen. It's true that I didn't love you sincerely for my grudge isn't over towards you and for your information, I'll be marrying her in a month time."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you let me gain my trust toward you?"

"Because it is a part of my game."

"What game?"

"To prank you so that you don't love anyone. Besides, who will love you? Not a single person at all. I am the most idiotic guy to love a girl who's so poor and out dated. You don't have anything special with you. You're not even a guy's dream who love fashion girls. You're so old and lame."

"Wh..."

"Not only that, you're so cheap and I don't know how your mom can teach you these..."

*PRANK*

She slapped him.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO TALK ABOUT MY MOM!"

"Lily..."

"From today onwards I don't know you or her."

She took out her ring from her finger and threw at him.

"Here's your ring. Anyway Mr Smart, do whatever your heart says about playing prank but don't ever show it to me."

"Lily..."

"It's true that I'm stupid. Stupid enough to love you with all my heart. Stupid enough to sacrifice myself. Stupid enough to Not trust the person who had been helping me for a very long time. Last but not least. Stupid enough to love a man who don't know how to respect others."

"Lily..."

But she didn't turn. She ran straight towards to the road not even looking left and right until...

_***Please give me some reviews please. Your reviews will help me to gain more knowledge in creating more. I hope this prologue is interesting and would want o make you read more. Arrigatone for dropping by ^O^***_


	2. My Angel: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl was walking to her class when she accidentally bumped into a guy. They looked at each other. She quickly said sorry and walked away after picking up her books. He glared at her before he walked away. She sat at her place and had her usual routine with her friends in the class. Chatting. The class start as usual until news gave a shock to all of them saying that they have to do project together with the seniors. Lily hated the Nursing seniors for all of them were jerks who liked to be bossy over their work or rather on what they are really good at. They sat in a group and waited for the seniors to appear. One by one came in. Some looked smart with their uniforms and some looked arrogant. She jolted in a sudden seeing a face that she kind a recognize.

_"Oh No! It's him. Is he in semester 2? Is he a nursing student as well?" _

Is all she can say when a guy walked slowly inside, passing her with a serious hatred face towards her. She quickly turned back and closed her eyes saying 'don't look at him' but the more she thought, the more she felt like looking at him. She slowly turned at him and saw fiery aura surrounding him. The only word that was in her mind is "Scary". The professor explained what must be done and gave them the list of the groups where each and everyone will be working together. When the list arrived in front of her, she looked around for hers the seniors as well.

"Ken?"

_"Who's that? It's a cute name. Is he cute too?"_ She looked around when the name was announced.

"Yes?" and all she did was she sat numb.

_"Why is he the one with that name? And most of all? WHY AM I IN HIS GROUP?"_

All of them were told to sit in their groups and not to exchange or else they are in trouble. Lily went and sat in her group with worries but luckily her best mate, Anna was in same group as her. She just sat not looking at him and his friends. She got even more electrocuted when he is announced as the group leader. Her heart pumped as fast as a bullet train. She looked at him with a scared looking face. He looked at her and turned away. She sat there with mind all covered up in worries and most of all, scared. This is all because of his face looked furious. When the class ended, everyone packed their things and one by one left the place. Anna gripped her arm and shook her vigorously.

"Lily! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" She looked around and saw both of them with two guys

"The class has ended. I'll meet you at the basket ball court. OK? I have to meet someone."

"Oh. Alright."

While packing her stuff, she noticed a senior passing by. With the feelings of weird, she turned and looked who was left. Her heart stopped pumping for a few second when the unwanted face was just opposite her. They looked at each other for a few second and the furious look made her to look away and making her to be even clumsier. It's only him and her now in the class. As she was about to pick up her bag, he slowly passed beside her.

"I'm sorry about the bumping Ken-sama."

But he gave was only a look and walked away. She looked at him in sadness and walked back home.

The next day, as she entered the class room; he was just in front her and lucky she didn't bump into him. She went and sat pretending nothing happen. She heard laughter's surrounding her. Anna wasn't there for her to ask what was going on as it's her usual to come to class very late. When she looked in front at the board, weird pictures were there. Her aura of fury got heat up when she saw her name on the board beside the pictures. She looked around and saw the face she thought was angry but he gave her the sneering smile and showed her the marker in his hand. As if he was saying...

_"Serve you right for bumping into me for no reason."_

She grip her hands in anger. Her worries flee away and only anger stayed. She took her bag and left the class . There Anna was at the entrance. She looked at the class wondering what made Lily to run away like that but when she turned to the board, she turned towards the junction where Lily was running.

"Lily! Wait up. Lily!" but it was too late for she has disappeared.

When Anna called, she was on her way to her usual comfy. She went to her usual place and sat. She looked at the environment as she sat in tears. She started humping her favourite tune and imagining beautiful scenery till she forgets her misery. With a glimpse, she saw birds flying towards her and dears and rabbits hopping. It was her imagination and in an instant she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the chair nearby...

She walked into the class with a small smile until it disappeared looking at the hatred face. She went and sat beside him for there's no any other place. They turned away when they faced each other. She had no choice but to face the circle.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Ann, don't worry. I'm fine. Thank you."

They discussed many ideas and problem that may occur during an accident. Lily and Ken. Both of them were not in same boat as their idea clashes each other. The only things that occur were arguments. It kept on continuing until the end of the day. They continued even after lunch which the group had only a few minutes of peaceful. They looked at the couple which were arguing about their ideas. All they know is that both of them are very-very childish. They looked gloomy and tired. Lucky it ended short while or else who knows what would have happen.

The 'fight' went on as usual and the 'war' went on continuously without anyone stopping them. For almost a month it went on and on and not a solution has been done to their project. Whenever they try to give one, no ending will be there. Just because of it, they group started discussing secretly and finished the work.

"If we wait for them till they finish their argument, no solution will be there."

"You're right. I'm already having headache and moreover, they are really so childish."

They did make a copy for them. On the day of the hand in, both were so worried nothing has been done but luckily their team members told them or else they would be in trouble.

"Thanks Ann if not I would have to end in blank book."

"Don't thank me. We planned to do so because I know if you argue with someone, you won't finish anything until it's over."

During break time, she went to the library to find a book she wanted. As she slowly took a book to look through it, a voice behind her back suddenly jolted her and made her to turn around with a spin that caused the papers in her hand to spread around the places at the shelf.

"Wow, amazing to see a bumping girl turning like that."

"What do you want?" started picking the papers.

"Well, I would like to say thanks for bumping into me or else I would not know how to do it revenge back to you."

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"I have work to do." and pushing herself out but her hands were held by him.

"Why?"

She pulled her hand, punched and stepped on his feet before walking away. That shocking treatments made him jumping around the corner of the book shelf.

_"She's one hot-tempered girl but serve her right for teasing me by apologizing."_ and he smiled.

After the break, the lecturer, Mr Nakamura said that they don't have to do another project for it would be added into their finals. She stood and started dancing. A hit over her head made her sat.

"You guys have to work together with your partner till the end of this year as it's still the month of February."

That news really did made her eyes to open widely.

"One more news, you guys will be introduced to the seniors from semester would be like a prom night as well but the true ball night will be in the end of the year."

"YEAH!"

The girls started jumping in joy but as for her, she sighted.

That evening Ken dressed up in his perfect suite. As he entered the hall, screams were heard and girls came rushing to him. Hugging and kissing him. His friends especially his best pal Nick started laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"It's usual isn't it? Girls coming to you. Hugging and kissing but I don't think you will be the only one.

There's someone who's going to be your competition."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. You'll see. Anyway, which girl are you going to choose?"

"I don't know. What do you think about that?" pointing at a girl passing by.

"Neh...She's not perfect for anyone."

"What about her?"

"Nandayo. Can't you see that she's pregnant? Do you want her husband to murder you?"

They started wondering to pick whom as their partner and discussed about that.

An unknown guy suddenly appeared at the entrance. Almost every ladies went up to him screaming "OH MAX! MAX! GIVE US AUTOGRAPH! MAXXXXXX" Both of them just laughed wondering who he is

"Is this the guy you said would have a competition with you?"

"May be..."

Before Nick could answer Ken's question, he went and bowed to a lady. Showing her curtsy, and asking her to be his partner. She gladly accepted it. They chit chat and Nick all of a sudden asked about Lily.

"Why are you asking her about that monster?" Ken looked at him in anger.

"Because she's my friend as well, that's why. If you don't like making friend with her, let me then."

"But..."

Before he could answer back, he saw an image walking pass the waiter.

_"Who might that gorgeous be?"_ he wondered.

She wore a beautiful white dress covered with blue sparkles especially embroidered with butterfly. With long silky hair, she looks like an angel. Before he knew, she came walking towards Ann. With the name Lily, puffed all his weird imagination. Her smile was gone as she looked at him but she wished good evening and turned away. They drank and looked around. Students were dancing with joy in their face.

"They found their partners at last." But when she turned to Ken, she started giving a sneering smile

_"But he doesn't." _

He seemed to understand it and to his luck, he got one. He started sneering back at her as he slowly danced the girl to the crowd. She stood there alone, drinking and wondering when it will be over for she's not a party fan. She left the glass and went out to the garden nearby. She sat on a bench and looked at the sky wondering and praising the beauty of the nature. Not realising anything, she start to create poem.

_With the quietness surrounding it, _

_Beautiful miracles happens without our knowledge, _

_When the brightness falls asleep, _

_Diamonds sing lullaby for everyone... _

Before she could continue, another voice ended it...

_For everyone to dream. _

_With dreams coming over and not a single will shed tears, _

_For it's the time where everyone seek happiness with peaceful hope. _

She turned to the voice. Surprised to see a masked man just beside her. He asked her if he could sit beside her while taking his mask away. She moved a little further and looked at him. Something in him is luring her to look at him even longer. He smiled at her. She realised that not only his face but his smile is so attractive that she could look at him even longer. He wondered what she was doing alone there and introduced him to her.

"I'm Max. Max Von Debut."

"Debut? Isn't that the name of a person who owes this college?"

"It certainly is ma'am. Why do u say so?"

"No. It's just that I'm too surprised to see a high class person coming over to this celebration."

"Why do you say so my lady? Can't a noble man's son have the rights to attend the ceremony?"

"It's your father's college. Of course you can. I have no rights to stop that, sire but isn't this ceremony only for nursing students?"

"Well, precisely yes but for your information my dear the pharmacy students are all invited as well for nursing have a big amount of girls and not many guys. So that they could balance the amount so that during the end of the yearly ceremony, they could choose the couples in pharmacy and nursing."

"That is why there are so many people in there and crowded unusually."

"Well, you can say yes to it. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go on."

"Where's your date? I didn't see anyone accept for you. Is he inside?"

"I don't have any date."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look as if I'm joking?"

***Hope you did like the prologue and also this chapter. In the next chapter, you'll be reading bout how Lily's going to accept the proposal. Enjoy ^_^.***


	3. My Angel: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the entrance of Lily's house, there stood Mercedes Benz. Inside a girl and a boy sat in front and looking at each other.

"So, that's all for tonight."

"I guess so, Max-sama."

"Thank you."

"Thank you? Why?"

"Well, for being my date this year."

"I've been wondering since just now."

"What's that?"

"You're famous in the college. You must have met many girls in your course and mine so why didn't you choose anyone else but me?"

"You want the truth or the lie?"

"Hmm...Can I know the lie first?"

"Well, too many girls look so pretty and could say people can respect them."

"So you're saying that all the girls are disrespectable?"

"Well, one of it is the truth. Come on. You told me to tell you a lie and so I did. But the truth is not all are good and not all are as bad as they seems."

"So what's the truth?"

"Do still remember the first day you entered the college?"

"Yea. We had orientation."

"Well, at first I thought you're arrogant but when the last day of orientation, I noticed that you talk too much."

"Well, it's my hobby."

"I realised that you were different from everyone. Whenever I see you during break, you'll be smiling and enjoying you're having lunch with your friends."

"Well, it's usual right."

"It is but it wasn't until the day I saw you rushing to the top of the college. Do you still remember?"

That moment it all came to her mind.

*FLASHBACK*

Lily just rushed to the balcony not caring what people thinking of her rushing like that. While running, she accidentally ran into a guy with Pharmacy logo attached to his shirt. She looked at him only at a blink and went away not a word of sorry. He looked at her in surprise.

_"Is it tears that I'm seeing from her eyes?"_

*FLASHBACK*

"Now I remember. It was you whom I accidentally ran into."

"Yup and also I noticed your eyes were covered with droplets."

"Was it? I don't remember at all." She does for it's an incident she'll never forget.

He just smiled at her.

"You haven't tell me truth yet."

"Well, it's your eyes that made me to choose you."

"My eyes?"

"Yes your eyes. It contains many secrete that makes me wanting to find out." And slowly made his face closer to hers.

"It's very interesting." And touched her face.

Lily on the other hand got nervous.

"Erm, I think I need to enter the house now. Thank you for giving a lift."

"no problem."

"Bye." and rushed into the house.

He sat in the car smiling. Thinking of her reaction towards him.

"Ken, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"You seems so tensed about something. Are you worried about someone?"

"What?"

"Are you worried about someone?"

"No." he smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Oh oh. Here comes the 'eagle'."

They turned toward the image that was coming towards them. It's Prof Tense. He's a professor who kind a likes Ken.

Who doesn't like Ken? Everybody does. He's smart and has a good looking face that attracts all the girls in his batch. He has sea like eye lenses and a pointy nose. Cute lips that every girl wants and besides which girl doesn't like guys with muscle? He's all match for a girl. He's rich but one thing that makes him hate by some girls like Lily is his arrogance. As a last first year student in Nursing, he doesn't care about anything at all. He always thinks high of himself and sometimes he acts as if he knows everything in life but is always beaten by Max, his senior but in Pharmacy. Well, one good thing is that he's nice and kind deep in him. Ken get jealous easily but the only person he try to win is Max whom always wins. As for this guy, he chooses to be a nurse is because he likes looking at young girls but actually, he hates seeing people who are suffering.

Now let's go to Max. To talk about Max, we should talk about his face at first. He has a hazel brown eye lens and cute small nose. He has sexy lips as Ken but they are small and could say that it's the best lips for a kisser. His eyes are double layers and his eyes are so attractive that not a single person could take their eyes of him especially when he smiles. He's in his last second year of his Pharmacy. They come in package where he's all perfect. He may be as perfect as Ken but most of all, he's different from Ken. Besides, who wouldn't want a guy with six pack and muscle at his arms? All is that he's a dream guy for every girl. Even young teachers are attracted to him for he's the guy to get. For he's the natural respected guy.

Well, Ken and Max always competes in many stuff if Ken himself wants to. Ken may be a rough type but he's nice in another side. As for Max, he's all sweet and never wants to find any trouble for he's the son of the person who owns the college. He faced many things himself but...anyway we'll find out as the story goes along. Now, let us talk about Lily. She's the very most important part of the story.

Lily, she's a freshmen of new first year student. She's a chubby girl who has a sweet face. Double later eyes with black lenses. A face of an angel which takes the heart of every child. She loves children and animals but most of all she loves singing and creating poems. Her dream is to become a nurse for she faced many pain and suffering. She wants to cure them and put a smile on their face and now she's there to achieve her dream. She's a short-tempered girl as we read in the first chapter but actually, it's not what you think she is. She may sound fears but she's the sweetest girl anyone who had ever met. She smiles to everyone whom she met or knows. It's her usual hobby and to her, not everyone are as bad as they look until who get to know them even better. Well, I don't want to talk much. Let's read and see what's going on.

"Yes, Prof."

"Well, Ken, are you alone?"

"No. No. I'm with my friends here."

"Can I dance with you?"

"Erm, I'm kind a tired here. Why not bring him Prof? He's a good dancer." Pointing at Nick.

"No problem at all." And started pulling Nick to his side. He just look at his betrayer.

Ken just sat there drinking wine and beer which was supplied. Minutes by minutes he kept on looking at the entrance and the time. Not sooner later, he saw Max walking in smiling alone.

_"Is he crazy or what? Why is he laughing to himself?"_

He quickly stopped Max who was walking to his side.

"Where did you went?"

"Well, why do you ask?"

"ANSWER ME NOW!" slamming the bear bottle on the table.

_"He drank too much."_

"Ken, you need rest."

"Ahhh! I don't need your help. I can deal with myself. I stopped you to give you warning. Don't try to win her or else you'll lose her..." and he just walked away.

"Who?"

"You know her and don't you ask me who isn't." and went away.

"Why is he talking like this and who does he mean." He shrugs his head and went away.

Lily slowly turned page by page looking for the thing she wants but then her so into interest didn't made her realise that someone was sitting in front of her. As she slowly studied the content, the image looked at her slowly. She closed the book and jolted in surprise to see the image.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Max-sama! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think people would be here for?"

"Oh sorry about that. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Taken you're dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yea. Why?"

"It's going to be evening already and you're saying dinner?"

"Well, some people have their dinner during lunch and some during tea break. So, did I said anything wrong?"

"Well, it's confusing me for sure."

"Never mind. I was talking with my mum. She's having dinner over there and that influenced me to ask you like that. Sorry about it."

"It's ok."

"So, where are you planning to go later?"

"Go back home of course. I don't have anything to do anymore."

"Want to go out with me?"

"Huh? What?"

"Want to go out with me?"

"But... I..."

"Come on. For today only."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have work to do and besides, I'm not used to go out with guys."

"Well, think me as a friend then why guy?"

"Well, I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't means I can't."

"But why?"

"Because you're a guy and not a girl. If you're a girl, I don't mind going out."

"Ok then, think me as a girl and then go out with me."

"Well Max-sama, I don't think I can you go out with you."

"Why?"

"Because your hormones are not so girlish and you don't have long hair or ...erm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I can't." she stood up, pack her books and went to the shelf where she put her bag.

"But Lily, it's just one date. One small date."

"One small date? How small? As small as an ant?"

"Come on, Lily..."

She took her bag and started leaving but was stopped by him.

"Lily, please..."

"Ok, I will but another day and not now. Is't alright?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

" But don't forget it ok."

"I won't. Don't worry, Max-sama."

"But now, can you?"

"For what?"

"For me to send you home."

"..."

"Come on. Don't worry, I won't bring you out for a date..."

"Lily!"

***Max seemed to be romantic don't he. Lets see whats going on next. ^^.***


	4. My Angle: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the entrance of Lily's house, there stood Mercedes Benz. Inside a girl and a boy sat in front and looking at each other.

"So, that's all for tonight."

"I guess so, Max-sama."

"Thank you."

"Thank you? Why?"

"Well, for being my date this year."

"I've been wondering since just now."

"What's that?"

"You're famous in the college. You must have met many girls in your course and mine so why didn't you choose anyone else but me?"

"You want the truth or the lie?"

"Hmm...Can I know the lie first?"

"Well, too many girls look so pretty and could say people can respect them."

"So you're saying that all the girls are disrespectable?"

"Well, one of it is the truth. Come on. You told me to tell you a lie and so I did. But the truth is not all are good and not all are as bad as they seems."

"So what's the truth?"

"Do still remember the first day you entered the college?"

"Yea. We had orientation."

"Well, at first I thought you're arrogant but when the last day of orientation, I noticed that you talk too much."

"Well, it's my hobby."

"I realised that you were different from everyone. Whenever I see you during break, you'll be smiling and enjoying you're having lunch with your friends."

"Well, it's usual right."

"It is but it wasn't until the day I saw you rushing to the top of the college. Do you still remember?"

That moment it all came to her mind.

*FLASHBACK*

Lily just rushed to the balcony not caring what people thinking of her rushing like that. While running, she accidentally ran into a guy with Pharmacy logo attached to his shirt. She looked at him only at a blink and went away not a word of sorry. He looked at her in surprise.

_"Is it tears that I'm seeing from her eyes?"_

*FLASHBACK*

"Now I remember. It was you whom I accidentally ran into."

"Yup and also I noticed your eyes were covered with droplets."

"Was it? I don't remember at all." She does for it's an incident she'll never forget.

He just smiled at her.

"You haven't tell me truth yet."

"Well, it's your eyes that made me to choose you."

"My eyes?"

"Yes your eyes. It contains many secrete that makes me wanting to find out." And slowly made his face closer to hers.

"It's very interesting." And touched her face.

Lily on the other hand got nervous.

"Erm, I think I need to enter the house now. Thank you for giving a lift."

"no problem."

"Bye." and rushed into the house.

He sat in the car smiling. Thinking of her reaction towards him.

"Ken, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"You seems so tensed about something. Are you worried about someone?"

"What?"

"Are you worried about someone?"

"No." he smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Oh oh. Here comes the 'eagle'."

They turned toward the image that was coming towards them. It's Prof Tense. He's a professor who kind a likes Ken.

Who doesn't like Ken? Everybody does. He's smart and has a good looking face that attracts all the girls in his batch. He has sea like eye lenses and a pointy nose. Cute lips that every girl wants and besides which girl doesn't like guys with muscle? He's all match for a girl. He's rich but one thing that makes him hate by some girls like Lily is his arrogance. As a last first year student in Nursing, he doesn't care about anything at all. He always thinks high of himself and sometimes he acts as if he knows everything in life but is always beaten by Max, his senior but in Pharmacy. Well, one good thing is that he's nice and kind deep in him. Ken get jealous easily but the only person he try to win is Max whom always wins. As for this guy, he chooses to be a nurse is because he likes looking at young girls but actually, he hates seeing people who are suffering.

Now let's go to Max. To talk about Max, we should talk about his face at first. He has a hazel brown eye lens and cute small nose. He has sexy lips as Ken but they are small and could say that it's the best lips for a kisser. His eyes are double layers and his eyes are so attractive that not a single person could take their eyes of him especially when he smiles. He's in his last second year of his Pharmacy. They come in package where he's all perfect. He may be as perfect as Ken but most of all, he's different from Ken. Besides, who wouldn't want a guy with six pack and muscle at his arms? All is that he's a dream guy for every girl. Even young teachers are attracted to him for he's the guy to get. For he's the natural respected guy.

Well, Ken and Max always competes in many stuff if Ken himself wants to. Ken may be a rough type but he's nice in another side. As for Max, he's all sweet and never wants to find any trouble for he's the son of the person who owns the college. He faced many things himself but...anyway we'll find out as the story goes along. Now, let us talk about Lily. She's the very most important part of the story.

Lily, she's a freshmen of new first year student. She's a chubby girl who has a sweet face. Double later eyes with black lenses. A face of an angel which takes the heart of every child. She loves children and animals but most of all she loves singing and creating poems. Her dream is to become a nurse for she faced many pain and suffering. She wants to cure them and put a smile on their face and now she's there to achieve her dream. She's a short-tempered girl as we read in the first chapter but actually, it's not what you think she is. She may sound fears but she's the sweetest girl anyone who had ever met. She smiles to everyone whom she met or knows. It's her usual hobby and to her, not everyone are as bad as they look until who get to know them even better. Well, I don't want to talk much. Let's read and see what's going on.

"Yes, Prof."

"Well, Ken, are you alone?"

"No. No. I'm with my friends here."

"Can I dance with you?"

"Erm, I'm kind a tired here. Why not bring him Prof? He's a good dancer." Pointing at Nick.

"No problem at all." And started pulling Nick to his side. He just look at his betrayer.

Ken just sat there drinking wine and beer which was supplied. Minutes by minutes he kept on looking at the entrance and the time. Not sooner later, he saw Max walking in smiling alone.

_"Is he crazy or what? Why is he laughing to himself?"_

He quickly stopped Max who was walking to his side.

"Where did you went?"

"Well, why do you ask?"

"ANSWER ME NOW!" slamming the bear bottle on the table.

_"He drank too much."_

"Ken, you need rest."

"Ahhh! I don't need your help. I can deal with myself. I stopped you to give you warning. Don't try to win her or else you'll lose her..." and he just walked away.

"Who?"

"You know her and don't you ask me who isn't." and went away.

"Why is he talking like this and who does he mean." He shrugs his head and went away.

Lily slowly turned page by page looking for the thing she wants but then her so into interest didn't made her realise that someone was sitting in front of her. As she slowly studied the content, the image looked at her slowly. She closed the book and jolted in surprise to see the image.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Max-sama! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think people would be here for?"

"Oh sorry about that. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Taken you're dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yea. Why?"

"It's going to be evening already and you're saying dinner?"

"Well, some people have their dinner during lunch and some during tea break. So, did I said anything wrong?"

"Well, it's confusing me for sure."

"Never mind. I was talking with my mum. She's having dinner over there and that influenced me to ask you like that. Sorry about it."

"It's ok."

"So, where are you planning to go later?"

"Go back home of course. I don't have anything to do anymore."

"Want to go out with me?"

"Huh? What?"

"Want to go out with me?"

"But... I..."

"Come on. For today only."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have work to do and besides, I'm not used to go out with guys."

"Well, think me as a friend then why guy?"

"Well, I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't means I can't."

"But why?"

"Because you're a guy and not a girl. If you're a girl, I don't mind going out."

"Ok then, think me as a girl and then go out with me."

"Well Max-sama, I don't think I can you go out with you."

"Why?"

"Because your hormones are not so girlish and you don't have long hair or ...erm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I can't." she stood up, pack her books and went to the shelf where she put her bag.

"But Lily, it's just one date. One small date."

"One small date? How small? As small as an ant?"

"Come on, Lily..."

She took her bag and started leaving but was stopped by him.

"Lily, please..."

"Ok, I will but another day and not now. Is't alright?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

" But don't forget it ok."

"I won't. Don't worry, Max-sama."

"But now, can you?"

"For what?"

"For me to send you home."

"..."

"Come on. Don't worry, I won't bring you out for a date..."

"Lily!"

***I don't know how the story is but I hope it's fine...Reviews PLEASE ^O^ :333***


	5. My Angle: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They turned around and saw Ken. He looked there, leaning at the wall with his left hand in the pocket and his right hand throwing up and down a penny.

"Ken! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to tell you about your project or rather..." looking at Max. "OUR project that Mr Nakamura told us to do."

"Oh really? What did he told us?"

"Well, I want to tell you but you seemed to be rushing somewhere. So, I'll inform you tomorrow."

"Is't a hand-out that we need to give him?"

"Well, actually it's the department we will be given for the working together thingy as a partner."

"Oh. OK. Is't that we need to know it very soon?"

"We need to discuss what we need to do. That's all."

"Alright then. I'll meet you tomorrow. Sorry but I got to go. I have work to do. Bye." And went away smiling to both of them.

As for Ken, he slowly walk towards Max and looking at him from top to bottom. Max was wearing his usual Friday long sleeve shirt with tie and his shirt as usual tuck into his pants. While for Ken, he did wore long sleeve with a tie but he role it to his sleeve and his shirt half tuck in and half out as if a guy was in stress. But still, his handsome face was still there looking fresh.

"Max, never thought you still want to talk with her even though I warned you."

"You warned me?"

"Yes, I did." and his face went nearer toward Max. Their eyes locked at each other.

"So he wasn't drunk at all."

"Well, why do you not even want me to talk to her? Not that I'm going kidnap or love her. We're just being friends. Well, you're saying like this as if you're her lover."

"That's none of your business. Just don't get too close with her."

"Well, you're doing your way, so why not I do it my way as well. Good day to you." and went away.

Ken stood there kicking the wall.

Lily was waiting at the bus stop for an hour but the bus isn't there at all. She looked frustrated and nervous. Some guys were there looking at her. Smoking and discussing something. That crept her out her life. She got so worried that she wanted to take a cab but there weren't any at all. Not many were waiting for the bus for some of them went into a car of whom they know but she, she knew no one at all. Few minutes passed by and still no sight of bus or cab. That made the young boys to walk towards her. This made her even worried. She walked towards the road but it was pointless for she can't run or else she'll be trapped. In a sudden, a Honda Civic was speeding towards the opposite direction at a fast rate and stopped right beside her. She got shocked and her jaws dropped. All of them looked stunned. The window slowly slid down and the image slowly turned to her. He took out his sun glasses and looked at her.

"Get in."

She did as he said. She quickly closed the door and fastened her seat belts. She looked at him. Sleeves rolled up and tie pulled down.

_"He looks so macho and smart even with his sun glasses on him. He looks so cool that I feel like...Why am I talking like this? Wait! First of all...Why am I in his car?"_

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want to eat me? Are you that hungry?"

"Erm, well. I am hungry but not as hungry as you think. Why am I in your car?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"Because I am in your car. That's why I'm asking."

"You should ask your leg because they are the one who get in."

"Yea. You're right...Hey!"

"Ok ok. Don't get angry. I was just joking. I told you to wait for me didn't I?"

"I told you already Max-sama, I don't want to trouble you…"

"You're not troubling me. How am I to make you understand what am I trying to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

They sat quietly in the car.

"Have you taken your lunch? It's getting late for that but it's alright to take dinner. DO you want me to treat you dinner?"

All of a sudden, he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious about treating you."

"I tried inviting you to hav dinner with me but you said you don't want to and its alright to go out another time but now?"

"_Opps…"_

"You ran away from me right."

"No. Who said so?"

"I tried to find you the college but you're 's no bus and cab for they are in strike to raise their salary…."

"How did you know about the strike?"

"Well, a guy like me can get any news from anywhere."

"You're right. You're a rich guy and well, how will I get news from anyone."

"Lily..."

"I'm not like you having any contact with everyone..."

"Lily..."

"And you're smart and good looking. Of course you have chance for..."

"LILY!" he held her arms and shock it to calm her down.

"Please calm down and don't get so stressed up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say like that."

He drove to the side of the road and looked at her.

"What is wrong, Lily? Why do you hate people who are rich and noble?"

"No. I don't" she put her head down, looking at her bag.

"Come on Lily. You can't hide it from me. Just tell me. I can see it from your eyes that you not only hate but despise them badly."

"Please don't ask anything. Please send me back home."

"I won't until you tell me."

"In that case, I'm going back by my own." She opened the door and marched out walking alone on the road. She heard her name being called but she never turned back. Max got down from the car.

"How will you go back?"

She stopped her foot step.

"Anyway. By walking or running. I don't care. I'll get back home any how I want." and continued her steps.

He quickly ran towards her and pulled her hand.

"Alright. I won't ask you anything. Will you please go back into the car?"

She turned and saw the eyes of worries. The eyes of wanting the person in front of him be with him in the car. She turned back and went into the car. He looked at her with a joy in his heart. He quickly went in and drove to her house.

Inside the car was so quiet. Neither music nor voices came out from anyone. Silences were all filtered in the car. When they arrived to place, she went out without looking back at him.

"Lily." he came out of the car. While she stopped at the entrance of her door.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. Please Lily..."

She stood there for a moment and walked into the house, not turning to look at him. She arrived in and shut the door behind her and it never opened again. He waited there for few seconds and went off.

Hearing the car leaving, the door slowly opened and closed again. She slowly walked towards a frame in front of her. Lighting the candle and crying. "Mom, why does it have to happen to me always?"

Lily, sat in the class looking gloomy. Not knowing what to do.

"Lily."

She took up her face and saw Ken smiling at her.

"You look pale. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." trying to smile.

"It's not nothing. There is something. Are you not feeling well?"

"No. I am fine." smiling at him.

_"She's not smiling sincerely at all."_

"It's ok then. We can discuss this on Monday. You don't have to stress up yourself. Just go back and take your rest. We don't have to rush for the work. Alright?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. You're looking tired."

"It's ok. I can keep it up." and started to open the file.

Ken quickly held her hand saying it's alright and kept the papers himself. She slowly stood up and walked out of the class. Steps by steps she walked down but not a single word she said to Ken. As for him, he felt weird and pity her condition. He went behind her wondering what is wrong with her. He saw her walking ignoring what's going around her. That moment, as she tried to take another step, she almost fell down. She had no reaction but was almost about to fall towards the step of stairs. She didn't try to struggle to hold anything or shout. A tough arm caught her in a nick of a time. She looked at the image and saw Ken. With her small looking eyes wondering what is going on.

They sat in Starbucks drinking cappuccino. She just sat there not drinking at all. He caught her looking outside.

"Lily. What's wrong with you? You look as if you're in trouble or what. As if you broke with your boy friend. Did you? Lily...Lily...LILY!"

"Huh...? Yes? You called me?"

"Oh Lord! Nandaiyo, Lily-san?"

"Nothing. I just want to go back. I need to rest." she took her bag and started walking out of the shop.

He quickly walked to her and grab her wrist.

"I'll send you home."

In the car she sat quietly looking outside and suddenly fell asleep. He looked at her and saw her sleeping soundly.

"She's so sweet and lovely but what is bothering her? She didn't attend the class nor the meeting properly. The lecturers have been questioning me about it. What happened to you Lily?"

*FLASHBACK*

Lily sat in the class having her joy time talking with Anna. Ken went to her and called her, wanting to talk with her privately. She followed him wondering why does this guy wanting to talk to her.

"Lily, I want to apologize to you about what I did to you."

"Apologize? What have you done?"

"For annoying you."

"It's alright. I've already forgotten everything. We may be working as a partner so I can't be keeping the grudge right. We need to forgive and forget."

"Really?"

"Well, I may not be happy with what you did but I have to do it with full heart."

"So, you're not angry with me?"

"No." smiling at him.

"Friends?" showing his hand to shake.

"Friends." and reciprocated it.

*FLASHBACK*

He looked at her and continued the driving. When he arrived, he looked at her sleeping like an angel. He slowly touched her check and felt the softness of her skin. She look different than he thought she would be. A girl who always argues with him made him change the thought about her.

"Where did she hide her smile these few days? Where did she keep her softness? Why didn't I notice her?"

Lily opened her eyes slowly and looked around. He quickly took his hands away and pretended nothing happened. She took her bag and left the car. She thanks him before walking into it. As for Ken, he looked at her and his palm.

_"Her wrist is small._"

He smiled to himself and drove away. As for Lily, she just walk straight to her room and sat on her bed wondering what to do. She lay down and closed her eyes not wanting to think anything at all.

Max walked into the library to return his book when he noticed her searching for a book. He slowly walked to her. Looking at her eyes, lips with smile appearing and her skin texture.

_"She's so sweet and small but why does she hate rich?"_

He slowly walked towards her pretending in search for a book. He slowly walked towards her and questioned her while looking at a book. That time, she herself was reading one too.

"Excuse me miss, where can I get this reference?"

Lily looked up and saw Max questioning her without even looking at her face.

_"Humph! I know he's rich but he don't have to act like this!"_

She just stood there looking at him. Not taking the book nor answering him. He asked her again but since there's no answer, he looked up and saw her standing in an angry look.

"Lily. Hi, how are you?"

"Did you call me to ask this or to make me as the librarian?"

"Lily, I'm sorry. Look. I' searching for the names of the dosage."

"Dosage? Over here?"

"Yea. Why? Can't I come and search it over here?"

"In this section?"

"What's wrong in searching in this section?"

"In the A&P department? Are you making me a fool?"

He looked around and saw which department he was and giving her a small laugh.

"Hehehe. Sorry Lily, I wasn't here to find book but I saw you over here. That's why I came to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk to me?"

"Shhh. This is a library. Please Lily, I need to talk to you. Please allow me to explain. Alright?" in a small voice.


End file.
